What Really Happened at the end of Arkham City
by Mr. BramStoker
Summary: What if Talia al Ghul didn't die and killed the Joker? What if Two-Face, Black Mask, Firefly, Killer Croc, Zsasz, and Copperhead abandoned their crime careers and joined the Justice League? What if the ending of Batman Arkham City was made in a more lighter tone? Read the story and find out!


**What REALLY Happened at the end of Batman Arkham City…**

**I do not own Batman. All are properties of DC Comics.**

"So Bats, this is how it all ends, isn't it? You, dying in a pit of your own blood and gore, me, destroying everyone you care about and burning your beloved city to the ground. And best of all: it's **fun**. So, you might wanna start screaming…" Joker cackled, about to pull the trigger on his pistol.

"Do your worst." Batman spat defiantly, spitting blood on Joker's cheek. Growling in fury, Joker lunged for his neck, until… a blade pierced his stomach. Turning around, the Clown Prince of Crime gasped at the sight of… **Talia al Ghul, back from the dead**

"You…. You're dead." Joker wheezed hoarsely. Talia gave him an icy glare as she then placed a dagger to his throat. "You're all alone, Joker. That's always been the way with you. You're just a pathetic, sadistic, crazed, utterly depraved monster that deserves neither redemption nor the utter chance of life. You have thought that killing my beloved will only bring you freedom… but it'll only make you suffer, and suffer. And my beloved has friends **everywhere**. And believe me, they **will** find you, they **will** make you pay, and they **will** end your life. So ask yourself… did you think you could **really** kill… an immortal?" Talia asked, revealing a mystical tattoo on her chest.

"But… I-I…" Joker hacked, blood rising from his mouth. Talia then raised her katana higher up to his neck and with a mighty yank; she split the villain's entire body in two. Large gushes of blood splattered the walls as Joker's sliced and diced corpse laid scattered. Talia then grabbed Joker's non-beating heart… and **crushed** it with her bare hands.

"Thank you." Batman deadpanned, as Talia helped him up. "You have absolutely **no idea** how long I've waited to do that. Besides, the clown deserved to die. And I hope he burns in Hell, along with that bitch he's so obsessed with." Talia replied

"You know… we **could** finish the job." Batman offered, Talia's eyes glowing at the mere thought. "I'm listening…" Talia purred

**One Quick Planning Later**

"NOOOOOOOOOO! MISTAH J, WHY?! WHY'D YOU HAVE TO DIE?" Harley bawled hysterically, the henchmen recoiling in disgust.

"For God's sakes, just get a grip! Joker's dead, gone, burning in Hell! Besides, I think the Bat probably did us all a huge favor." One thug gruffly commented, the others agreeing.

"Oh, Harley…" a female voice replied in a ghostly tone. Harley followed the scent of ectoplasm aura until she came directly near the point of a katana blade.

"Oh no… No, please…" Harley whimpered, the Dark Detective walking toward her menacingly, his face filled with fury for all the horrible, unspeakable and downright sadistic things she's done. Harley then heard the all too familiar sound of a coin toss.

"Going somewhere? We have two guns with your names on it!" Two-Face snarled, aiming his dual guns at her head. "and don't forget me, you slut!" Black Mask growled, his shotgun in his hand, backed by his followers.

"You'll get to see your beloved again… in Hell, where you truly belong." Ivy intoned, her vines wrapping around Harley, about to strangle her throat. "P-please Red, I-I didn't mean to kill your plants…" Harley begged, Two-Face pistol-whipping her. "SILENCE!" Batman roared

"Ok enough. Ivy, Roman, take her to Freeze. I think he's got an 'icy' reception waiting for her…" Talia ordered, Ivy and Black Mask complying as they bound Harley in iron chains as Ivy's plant maidens dragged her out.

"Good riddance." Robin exhaled, at the end of it all. "so Two-Face, have you and Black Mask ever considered joining the Justice League? Given the fact that you two both pitched in at the end, I'd figure that you've both redeemed yourselves." Nightwing offered, Dent and Roman looking at each other, torn between abandoning their crime careers and seeking a second chance.

"Count us in." Two-Face finally answered, shaking his hand. Black Mask did the same. "Hey! What about **us?**" Firefly whined, him, Killer Croc, Zsasz, Deadshot and Copperhead standing. "I don't know…" Robin teased, before Catwoman slapped him up the head.

"If you want us, then these guys are part of the deal." Black Mask boldly replied, Robin, Talia and the others looking at Batman for approval. The Dark Detective thought it over to himself… and nodded.

"Woohoo!" Firefly exclaimed, Croc slapping him. "Save it for later Lynns. We got more TYGER thugs to clean up around here before we can get to the Watchtower." Two-Face barked

"Not to mention freeing Riddler's hostages…" Copperhead piped up, Talia nodding. "ok it's settled then. We drive the TYGER thugs outta here, we free Nygma's hostages, we finally get rid of that Hatter midget, and then we head to the Watchtower for some food and ice cold booze!" Two-Face ordered


End file.
